


The Cunning Persuasion of Amy Pond

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy attacks the Doctor with her mouth- and succeeds! One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cunning Persuasion of Amy Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to LiveJournal, FF.net, and Teapsoon and an Open Mind

It wasn't supposed to go this way.

This was entirely not good. Didn't he start out with reprimanding Amy for kissing him yet again? How did he get here? With him pushing up against her body frame into the TARDIS console? She just came at him from (as far as he was concerned) out of no where, attacking him with her lips... those soft, pouty, pink lips...

He's had cravings before. Food cravings, cravings for adventures, but this was a new one for this body. Not a new craving in general, just... He's never been this young before (nor has he been this old). He had been batting off this strong desire, this need for intimacy for some time now. It felt like every inch of his skin was buzzing and Amy was trying her hardest to touch every bit of him, including--

Oh. 

Oh, wow.

His moan matched Amy's and his pelvis met hers as she thrust towards him. This was very bad. So, so naughty. A ginger. A sexy ginger. A sexy ginger that wanted him. How could he resist? He cupped her breast and tugged at her hair, that beautiful, silky, flaming red hair. She gasped into his mouth, urging for more and he flicked her hard nipple through her jumper, through her bra. That earned him another enthusiastic grind from his, well, companion sounded so distant at this particular moment.

No need to stray on politically correct pronouns, there was a Scot writhing in his arms. He moved his hand from her head, down between her legs and brushed her knickers. She hissed at his touch. Amy was already wet. His mouth went to her neck and bit her just hard enough and sucked. She gasped and moaned out loud without restraint. He put her down as a screamer if she was already this noisy.

While tickling and teasing her, he felt a tug at his shoulders; Amy was pushing off his jacket. He shrugged it off for her and wiggled out of his braces. With one quick tug, his bow tie was off and lain, for the first time, forgotten on the floor. He withdrew his hand and tore her jumper and bra off and kissed his way down her collar bone, between her breasts. 

Amy started to work on his buttons and he briefly looked up into her face through his fringe. Her pupils were large and dark, mouth slightly agape. Her lips were red from kissing and her cheeks flushed with arousal. Hair spilled over her shoulders and framed her oval face. She was breath-taking. She caught his stare and gave him a smirk, her eyes focusing back on the here-and-now. He straightened his back and kissed her full on the mouth, sighing into her lips.

He felt his shirt being tugged out of his trousers. He stopped kissing her and unbuttoned the wrists. Amy took great pleasure removing his shirt, touching his skin and bare arms. He shivered slightly at the contact. He hadn't yet been touched skin-to-skin in this body. This had the possibility of being over-whelming. With his trousers unzipped, he felt some release of pressure from the strain of his engorged cock. Amy started to sneak her hand downwards, forgetting any sort of foreplay and going straight for the goal. Her hand brushed up against him. His breath hitched in his throat and his hips involuntarily thrust forward.

"Ahh- I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

Amy looked up at him with a wicked understanding on her face. "Too much?"

"I haven't had much time to... experiment... with this body..." he said hesitantly.

"Of course you would call masturbating 'experimenting', you prat," and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

He was glad for the kiss, it avoided this potentially sticky subject. As he's mentioned before, he skips all the small days right to the big ones so there hadn't been too much down time in the TARDIS for... self-exploration. He wasn't too sure how long he could last with vigorous touching from someone like Amy, who apparently knew quite well what she was doing and how to orchestrate what, by the way her tongue danced around his ear and sucked on his neck, hard enough to leave small love bites to remember this moment hours from now.

He resolved that in worse case scenario, he should make sure Amy was taken care of before things got too involved. His hand started to lightly touch her panties, drawing lines and patterns vaguely reminiscent of Old High Gallifreyan phrase for "bed with me tonight." Amy shivered and arched her back towards his touch and he obliged her by dipping a finger underneath of the elastic, softly touching the lips. Her body was so warm that sweat was beginning to form all over her, mixing in with her arousal. She may have sounded like she was in control earlier but by her body's reaction, he knew quite well that each equally had some pull over the other.

He pushed aside her knickers and probed with his middle finger into her cut up to the first knuckle, just to tease. The noises coming out of Amy's throat begged for more. He pushed his finger slowly inside of her, feeling her walls make way for the intrusion. She was so tight. There was no way he was going to take all of that away from her. With his finger well moistened, he withdrew at her protest and started to make his carefully, achingly, agonizingly slow way towards the front of her cunt-- and passed lightly over her clit.

A short, loud moan escaped from Amy's lips. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks even more flushed than before. As he teased her clit, the Doctor watched Amy's face scrunch up into frustration and anticipation, and then relax for one brief moment when he gratified her with his touch. Her mouth stayed open in a small "o" that made his dick throb at the thoughts of what she could do with that mouth... Before long, Amy was nearly whimpering with want, her knickers thoroughly soaked.

"Please," she breathed, barely coherent, "Please, just something, I'm-- I can't-- just something, please, please" she mumbled over and over. Her eyes creaked open a bit and the Doctor gave her the same wicked smile she gave him before.

"Too much?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Dear god, if you don't do something soo-- ah!" he pushed his finger down hard on her.

He leaned in close to her ear. "You'll what?" he purred in more of a statement than a question.

And his finger worked at her the exact way she had been begging for. He could feel her body give way and clamp down and start to twitch and spasm as Amy rode her orgasm, moaning louder and louder until she was nearly screaming.

"FUCK! DOCTOR! OH MY-- SHIT!!" The words turned into jumbled vowels until she was breathing hard. "Stop, stop, stop." He withdrew his hand. Amy worked on getting her breath back. 

When her breathing started to return to normal, Amy's hands started to work again with his trousers. They were still around his hips, which Amy took care of. The Doctor toed off his boots with his socks and Amy followed suit, peeling off her tights and shaking out of her skirt. She kissed him to the floor until they were lying on top of their own clothes. She kissed his neck and ears, pulled at his hair and began to grind her hips into his. 

He worked his way to guiding the head of his dick at her entrance and started to rock slowly inwards. Her matched movements told him that she had passed the overly-sensitive stage of her orgasm. Their pushes took on a more primal turn, becoming more urgent as they both yearned for that final thrust. Finally, he was inside her completely, Amy's walls clenching tightly around him. He felt her purposely grip around him and he moaned, flipped them over, and started to push in and out of her.

For kicks, he took her legs and moved them so that her ankles sat at his shoulders. He moved into a kneeling position, grabbed her hips and raised her. This new position hit her G-spot directly. Amy's eyes widened in surprise and started to scream and yell all over again. Seeing Amy get her release for a second time within just a few minutes from him was more than enough. He felt that bundled energy that had been resting low in his abdomen for far too long start to rise and makes it way out. He moaned long and loud, feeling himself spill inside of Amy. He briefly thought of giving her a solution he had picked up from Graxacor to prevent any possible Human-Time Lord babies before he collapsed on top of her panting body.

Neither moved for some time. Amy nudged at him, trying to push him off and he rolled off, staring up at the familiar ceiling of his TARDIS. They both breathed as if neither could suck up enough oxygen, though this phenomenon was shorter for the Doctor. While Amy regained her surroundings yet again, he stroked at her long hair, traced her eyebrow, down her nose, around her lips, along her jaw line, down her neck, and over her collar bone. Such a beautiful being, this Amy Pond. She rolled her head over to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow."

He smiled. "I'll say."


End file.
